Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Power management of a processor may be achieved by switching various operating parameters of the processor. Example operating parameters may include, without limitation, the core voltage of the processor and the clock rate of the processor. A set of predefined operating constraints may be used to characterize a worst-case operating condition for the processor in which all operating constraints are within a designed specification, but at the worst possible values. An example predefined operating constraint may include the worst-case junction temperature at which the processor can operate properly based on the design of the processor. Once the worst-case operating condition for the processor is characterized, the operating parameters for the processor can be changed to limit power consumption of the processor.